


Stealing Silver

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Ana's AU's [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Dean, Childhood Friends, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, raised to be a thief, heads into a church to take their treasures. What he finds is so much more valuable than silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "One of them confesses their love and the other doesn't feel it back, but then something happens that makes the one see the other in a new light and suddenly the love is mutual" (or words to that effect).
> 
> I can't believe I posted this without notes. Like, who am I? o.O

- _Six Years Ago_ -

The church was quiet. Dean had just stepped through the large doors and they’d closed behind him with a soft whooshing sound. He looked around and listened, but he saw and heard no one.

Then he spotted what he’d come for. The sideboard against the wall held at least two dozen pieces of silver. As much as he wanted them, he knew there was no way to smuggle out the larger pieces, but he was sure he could get at least two thirds of the smaller pieces—if not all of them—in his oversized green army jacket. It had plenty of pockets to hide little items and no one would even be able to tell.

Dean had never liked stealing, even when his dad was still alive and made him do it. It was a necessity now, though, unless he wanted him and his kid brother to be stuck where they were. At least he was stealing from a church and not, like, a family or a mom and pop place like his dad had made him do sometimes.

He was just reaching for the first piece when a boy appeared beside him, seemingly from nowhere.

“Hello there. Are you new?”

The boy had large multi-shaded blue eyes and, instead of the suspicion Dean expected to find there, there was a welcoming smile on his face.

“We don’t see many new faces. It’s good to meet you. I’m Castiel,” the dark haired boy said, holding out his hand.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said, mesmerized by those eyes and the kindness in them. “I’m new. My, um, my name is Dean.”

“Hello, Dean, “ Castiel said with an even bigger smile. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Will you be joining in at youth group or staying for the adult service?”

“Uh, I don’t really know.” He wanted to leave, but he also wanted to keep talking to Castiel.

“Well, I usually go to youth services, but if you would like to attend the adult services first I’ll join you so you don’t feel out of place.” That smile never wavered. “I like that piece too,” Castiel said then, throwing Dean for a loop.

“What? Piece of what?”

Castiel chuckled. “Of silver. The one you were looking at when I came in. It’s one of my favorites, actually.”

“Oh,” Dean said softly, almost choking on the word as he was reminded of why he was here in the first place.

“You can go ahead and pick it up. Father Stephens won’t mind.”

“Nah, that’s okay. It, uh, it just reminded me of my mom because she liked angels a lot,” he said, unsure of why he was giving honest answers about his life.

Castiel’s smile got even bigger. “I like angels too. I should, I suppose, since I was named after one.”

“Fits you,” Dean mumbled before he realized what he was saying.

“Oh?” Castiel asked quizzically, frowning slightly as if confused.

“Yeah, you know, you seem, uh, real Godly, I guess,” Dean said lamely.

Castiel didn’t seem to realize how lame it was. He beamed from ear to ear. “Why thank you, Dean. I do try my best.” He glanced at the silver and then back at Dean. “So, adult services for tonight?”

“Uh, yeah. Can we, uh, sit in the back?”

“Of course, Dean. I can see that you’re very nervous. Don’t be. God welcomes everyone in his house. Even those who have never visited before.”

Dean sincerely doubted God welcomed people who wanted to steal His silver, but he kept that to himself. Instead, he just smiled and nodded.

~~@~~

- _Two Months Ago_ -

“You’re _what_?” Dean asked, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

“I’m going on a date with Amelia,” Cas repeated.

“Uh, what happened to you not having any interest in all that crap?”

“Well, I don’t, not really, but the church teaches us that—”

“Oh, come on, man!” Dean burst out without thinking. He tried not to fight with Cas about this.

“Dean,” Castiel said, his voice more like an arctic blast than a friendly sound. “While I am well aware that you have left the fold, you know that I have not and I would appreciate it if you would be respectful—”

“I’m sorry, man. I really am. I do respect you, you know that. I just hate to see you being forced into something you don’t want to do.” That wasn’t the real reason, but Dean was too scared to put the real reason into words. Still, it was maybe his last chance. “But, I mean, didn’t you ever, I don’t know....” He gestured helplessly, unable to say what he wanted so badly to say. - _think about you and me together?_ is what he wanted to finish with, but he couldn’t seem to make his mouth form the words. “I just think there’s maybe someone better for you, is all.”

“You don’t like Amelia?” Cas asked, surprised.

“No, I mean, she’s great, it’s just... do you even like her?” _Don’t you like me, even a little bit? Even if the church says no?_

“She’s nice,” Cas said.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it, Castiel.”

Cas sighed. “Dean, I’m going to date someone and try to get married like the church wants me to, so unless you can suggest someone better suited for me than Amelia, I suggest you accept my decision and try to be happy for me.”

“What about me?” Dean blurted, heart hitting his ribs so hard he was afraid they might crack and slice right through it. Perhaps that kind of instant death would be better than the torture of watching the look of pity dawn on Castiel’s face.

“Dean, while I am aware and accepting that you have a different lifestyle than I do, and while I disagree with the church on sexuality... I am afraid I can’t share those feelings. I wasn’t aware you felt them for me or I would have been more clear with you on that.”

Dean nodded, numbly. He’d really thought Cas felt something back. He always thought that was why Castiel never wanted to be with any girls. Because he secretly wanted something else and didn’t want to go against the church. And that would have made Dean angry to hear, but it wouldn’t have felt like this. He felt gutted.

“Dean,” Cas said, reaching out to touch his arm. “You are still my best friend. This doesn’t change that for me. I hope it doesn’t for you.”

“Sorry, um, I gotta, um....” Dean pointed and turned without finishing his sentence, walking hurriedly away. He felt like his heart had burst but somehow kept on beating anyway, spreading only pain instead of blood through his system.

~~@~~

- _Present Day-_

Castiel was trying his best to pay attention to what Amelia was saying, but honestly, the girl bored him to tears. Dean may have been incorrect in his other assumptions, but he had been right about her. She was not right for Castiel at all. Still, he was trying. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could try, though.

Thinking of Dean made him sad, as it often did these days. Their relationship was still strained, even though Castiel had done his best to convince Dean nothing had changed between them. Castiel still saw Dean as his best friend and didn’t judge him at all for his feelings. Dean’s brother Sam suggested perhaps that wasn’t the problem, but when Castiel asked him to explain, he had shaken his head and said Castiel would understand one day.

While it hurt him that he and Dean couldn’t see eye to eye on matters of religion, to be honest, Castiel understood completely. When Father Stephens had retired, the church had become increasingly more homophobic. Given Dean’s rather flexible sexuality, Castiel could understand how he would feel disillusioned by and unwelcome in the church where they had met.

Castiel just wanted things to be right between them again. He missed seeing his oldest and best friend every day. They still saw each other, but it wasn’t nearly as often and it was usually quite awkward. Castiel decided that he would call him when this date was over. Then he realized Amelia had asked him a question.

“I’m sorry, something you said reminded me of something I need to do and I’m afraid I got distracted. What did you ask me?”

“I asked if you were considering the missionary program?”

“Ah, no. I don’t think it’s for me.”

She didn’t seem perturbed in the slightest that he hadn’t been listening to her, but she was visibly upset about his answer regarding the missionary program.

“Castiel, if I’m going to be in a relationship, I need to know that we have the same goals.”

Castiel instantly saw his chance to end this and he flooded with relief. “You know, Amelia, I believe you are right. I think we just want different things. You’re a lovely person and I wish you the best.” He dug a ten from his wallet as she sat there, gaping at him. “This should cover my half of the meal and tip, I believe. Have a good rest of your evening.”

He walked away from her feeling lighter than he had in two months. Keeping his promise to himself, when he got a block from the restaurant, he pulled out his phone and called Dean.

“Hey, Cas. Thought you had a big date tonight.” Dean’s voice was the unpleasant mix of anger and embarrassment that it often seemed to be these days.

Castiel sighed but tried to keep Dean from hearing it. Instead, he kept his voice upbeat. “We broke up, actually. Seems we wanted different things. It’s for the best. You were right about her.”

“Oh. Well, sorry. Guess you’ll have to keep looking for Miss Right, huh?” Now there was hurt underlying the anger and Castiel suddenly understood what Sam had been trying to say.

“Dean,” he said quietly. “I wish, truly wish, that I could feel what you feel, but I can’t. And I’m so sorry that you’re hurting because of it.” His words were absolutely true. He had thought many times since that day that if he could have romantic feelings coupled with their easy friendship, his life would be so much simpler, despite the church’s views on the subject.

Evidently, it helped for Dean to hear that. “It’s okay, Castiel. I get it. I do. But thanks for saying that, man. It means a lot.”

“May I come over? I haven’t seen you in a while. Is that....” He sighed. “Is seeing me too painful for you?”

“No, it’s fine,” Dean said, a smile finally in his voice. “Come on over. I’d love to see you too.”

~~@~~

Seeing Cas again hadn’t been as bad as Dean was afraid it would be. He’d been reeling ever since Cas had said he didn’t have feelings for him, but having Cas acknowledge that Dean was hurting was really helpful. He hadn’t realized how upset he’d been that Cas seemed to think they could just act like it was nothing.

It wasn’t nothing. Dean had been slowly falling in love with Cas since he was fifteen years old. He hadn’t stopped yet and didn’t think he ever would. Still, if he couldn’t have Cas to hold and kiss and love the way he so desperately wanted, at least he could keep him as a friend. It would have to be enough.

Dean wasn’t sure what it was about Cas that had drawn him that first afternoon in the church, though his eyes were a big part of it. Dean never did go back to steal the silver. Instead, after spending the services with Cas, he ended up talking to Sam and deciding they could stay with Missouri after all. They didn’t need to get the money to run away. Sam agreed that it would be nice to have a stable home for once.

And it had been. She was even accepting of his sexuality. It had been a good decision.

Still, something about Cas had pulled him in, like the proverbial sun-seeking moth. Dean had been interested as soon as they met, but by the end of the evening, he’d been enthralled. Cas was kind, generous, caring. He was all the things other churchy people preached about but seldom actually were. He was accepting and loving and patient. He actually looked at Dean like Dean was worth looking at.

Dean hadn’t really pinned down his sexuality back then, but it didn’t take him very long in Cas’s presence to work out that it wasn’t straight. He hadn’t realized right away that he was in love with Cas. For a long time, Dean just knew they were best friends and Dean thought Cas was sexy as well as amazing.

Once Dean worked out what he was—bisexual, as best he could tell—he had hesitated to tell Cas, but ultimately had done it, hoping that Cas could confess that the reason he didn’t date girls was that he liked boys. Dean, specifically. Unfortunately, Cas had just been his sweet, tolerant, supportive self and had hugged Dean and told him he was proud of him and honored to have been let in on the secret.

Soon after, Dean had left the church.

Cas had been upset, but understanding. Things had gone along much the same as always, except they didn’t attend services together any longer. Cas didn’t date. Dean dated people who weren’t Cas—and had a miserable time in the process—and life went on without major incident.

That was why Cas’s announcement that he was going to go out with Amelia had come as such a sucker punch. Dean hadn’t been thrilled with the way things were, but he could accept them. He got to be near Cas and no one else really did and that was good enough, if he couldn’t have what he wanted. But knowing Cas would be out with Amelia, probably kissing and maybe touching and possibly even future-planning... it made Dean want to crawl into a hole and die.

Hearing they had broken up was happy news, even if Dean still didn’t get to be with Cas. It still wasn’t good enough, but Cas had made it clear that was a dead end. Dean considered looking for someone else, but what was the point? Was he going to forget Cas because he dated and/or slept with someone else? It certainly hadn’t worked out like that so far.

Cas hugged him when he left and Dean fought the urge to hold on just a little longer than he normally did. He wanted to hold Cas close for a few extra seconds, drink in his scent, absorb his warmth. Instead he patted him a little too hard and jerked away before he was ready.

Before Cas could leave, Sam had come downstairs and asked Dean to take him to the Farmers’ Market the next morning.

“You should come too, Cas!” Sam said, getting a little more excited. He liked Cas a lot. Always had. Cas liked him back. Just another one of those check marks on the “Why Cas Is So Freaking Awesome Dean Wants to Die” list.

“I’d like that. They have excellent produce there. We should get there early if we want the best items, however.”

“I didn’t even agree yet!” Dean complained.

“I’ll buy honey and make that pie you like so much,” Cas said, knowing damned well Dean couldn’t say no to that.

“Dammit, all right. I can’t believe you two are ganging up on me,” Dean said.

Sam grinned. “All right! Awesome. See you in the morning, Cas! Wanna get here about six?”

“Six-thirty. I think that will give us plenty of time,” Cas said with an answering smile.

“I hate you both,” Dean said.

“Pie,” Cas said.

“Fine,” Dean said. “It had better be the best pie you’ve ever made.”

Cas just smiled and waved as he walked out the door. Dean stared after him dreamily. Thankfully Sam had already gone upstairs and didn’t see. The last thing he needed was Sam giving him grief about his feelings for Cas.

Not that Sam had any illusions about Dean’s sexuality. Once he’d been old enough to snoop for porn, he’d learned more than he probably wanted to know about Dean’s preferences—not that he hadn’t already had his suspicions, according to him. Dean was grateful that the three most important people in his life were so easily accepting of who he was.

Now if only he could get over Cas—or make the guy fall hopelessly in love with him back.

He knew there was fat chance of that, but a boy could dream, couldn’t he? And most of his dreams featured Cas, that was for sure.

~~@~~

Cas got to Dean’s house at six twenty-five. Sam was the one to open the door, looking bright-eyed and chipper. Cas stepped in and said hello to Missouri, who was on the couch having a cup of coffee. She smiled at him and patted the cushion next to her.

“Hello, Castiel. How are you, sweetie? You want some coffee?” she asked as he sat down next to her.

“No, thank you, Missouri. I’m well. How are you?”

“I’m good.” She watched Sam walk up the stairs and then leaned close. “Go easy on Dean, Castiel. He’s hurting a lot right now.” She patted his knee, smiling softly. “You know, ever since he told me he was bisexual, I always hoped you two would end up together. I’m glad you two are at least still friends, though.”

“Of course I’m still his friend, Missouri,” Cas said, not sure how to react to her other statement. “Dean has been my best friend practically since the day we met.” He dropped his own voice very low. “And you know that if I could feel it back, I would. I hate hurting him.”

She patted his knee again. “I know, darlin’. You’re a good boy, just like my Sam and Dean,” she said, raising her voice just before they came around the corner to thunder down the stairs. She winked at Cas. “You boys have fun. I’ll see you later,” she said before getting up to walk into the kitchen.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, corners of his mouth lifting slightly. “Sorry it took me so long. Moptop here used up all the hot water,” he said, jerking a thumb in Sam’s direction.

Cas laughed and said, “It’s fine, Dean. Missouri and I had a nice chat while I waited.”

“Okay, cool. Well, let’s go. Bye Missouri!” he called over his shoulder, not realizing she’d returned to the living room.

“Boy, don’t be shoutin’ at me when I’m right here,” she said, cuffing him gently on the back of the head. “Y’all have a good time. Pick me up some blackberries if they have them, would you? I feel like making a pie.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, eyes lighting up.

Cas laughed again. “I already promised to make him a honey pecan pie to convince him to go today. We’re going to spoil him.”

Missouri patted Dean on the cheek. “That’s all right. The boy could use some pie. He’s getting too skinny.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ve been working out, I told you.”

“You haven’t been eating, you mean. Boy, don’t you sass me. Git on out of here before I turn you over my knee.” Her voice was gruff, but her eyes were full of love and concern.

“Goodbye, Missouri,” Cas said, kissing her on the cheek.

At the market a little while later, Sam and Cas were looking at leafy vegetables, while Dean was standing off to the side looking bored. At least he wasn’t complaining, but he did glare at them whenever he could catch their eye. Cas knew it was mostly for affect. Dean loved spending time doing things that made his brother happy and everyone knew it.

He had just gotten his change back from buying a large batch of kale when he heard fast foot steps and then a high pitched cry. As he turned, he saw Dean catching an older lady before she could fall. Someone else was rushing away.

“Ma’am, you all right?”

Cas watched as Dean picked up the vegetables she’d dropped, then handed them to her. When she had them, he smoothed down her sleeves and looked into her face.

“Oh, my goodness. Thank you, young man!”

“Hey, it was my pleasure,” Dean said, giving her his best grin and a wink. “Not every day a gorgeous woman falls into my arms.”

“Oh! You’re trouble is what you are,” she said, but she was grinning back.

Dean covered his heart with his hand. “I’m hurt, beautiful.”

She giggled. “Oh, you are a cutie! It’s a shame all my grand kids are spoken for or I’d set you up in a minute!”

Dean caught Cas watching them and winked at him before looking back at the woman. It gave Cas an odd feeling he couldn’t quite explain.

“What about you, gorgeous? Are you spoken for?” He was laying on the charm thick, leaning close and dropping his voice.

She was blushing furiously now. “You’d better be careful. My Malcolm doesn’t take well to other men trying to make time with me,” she said.

“Well, I don’t blame him, pretty girl like you. He ought not to leave you alone.”

Sam asked Cas to hold his bag of veggies for a moment and when Cas turned back, the woman was leaving with an older gentleman. They had their heads bent together and they were both smiling, tossing looks over their shoulder at Dean, who was smiling back and waving.

Dean made his way back over and Cas asked him for his helping picking out the honey and nuts for his honey pecan pie. So the three of them heading to a different stall, where they were selling honey, beeswax and a few other bee-themed items, like candles and honey candies.

Dean offered to pay for the honey, since the pie was mostly for him. Cas tried to protest, but Sam nudged him and made a face, so Cas agreed, even though he didn’t understand. At the counter was a forty-something woman with a handsome face. Dean flirted with her as well.

“This isn’t for me,” he told her. “I’m too sweet as it is,” he said with a wink.

She laughed and looked skeptical. “Oh, is that a fact?”

“Everyone says so,” he said with a nod.

“Well, if I were ten years younger, I might ask for a taste test,” she said, winking back and making Dean blush even as he laughed.

“My loss, I’m sure,” he said.

She popped her eyebrows up. “You’d better believe it!” she told him with a grin.

This trend continued until they left the market and Cas realized he had never seen Dean this flirtatious before. Dean had always been a flirt, but today... Somehow, it seemed different. He had really put on the charm and engaged people. While Dean was in the bathroom, Cas asked Sam about it.

“Is it just me or is he flirting more than usual?”

Sam made a face, then looked around to make sure Dean was still out of earshot. “He’s normally not like this when you’re around.”

Cas frowned. “When I’m around? Why?”

Sam looked pained. “Because....” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “Because normally, when you’re around, you’re the only one he wants to look at or talk to.”

Cas felt like the wind had been punched out of him. He hadn’t realized Dean’s feelings for him were quite so serious. And he had to admit, now that Dean’s attention was mostly focused elsewhere... he missed it. When Dean had winked at him, including him almost in the flirting, Cas had liked the way it felt. Dean was typically a flirt, but not with Cas.

Suddenly Cas had to wonder if that would have made a difference.

When they got back home and delivered Missouri’s berries, she asked Sam to stay with her, but asked Cas and Dean to go out and get a few more things she was out of.

Before he could think better of it, as soon as they had pulled away from the curb, Cas blurted, “Why don’t you ever flirt with me?”

Dean’s head whipped around and he gave Cas a shocked look. “What?”

Cas took a deep breath and let it out. “I mean, you’ve expressed... interest... in me. And you flirt with pretty much everyone, but you’ve never flirted with me. I just wondered why.”

“Um, I don’t know. I guess because... I don’t know,” Dean repeated, frustration creeping into his voice as red crept up his neck.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just noticed you with all those people today and... when you winked at me and everything, I just....” Cas was flustered now.

As they pulled to a stop light behind a few other cars, Dean suddenly leaned over toward Cas and in a low voice asked, “You want me to flirt with you, huh? Get close, maybe tell you how pretty your eyes are? Maybe run a finger across your jaw like this?”

Cas could feel the heat in his skin as he flushed and his heart pounded. Having Dean close and talking to him like that, it was... well, it was garnering a different reaction than just seeing and speaking to Dean. He’d never seen Dean in this light before. Now that he did, it was making him sweat.

Dean’s eyes lost their sultry expression and widened. “Holy shit, Cas, is this actually working?”

Before Cas could answer, the car behind them honked.

Dean drove on, toward the grocery store. They made the rest of the trip in silence.

Cas couldn’t speak for Dean, but his own mind was whirling. He didn’t know what was happening. He had never had any sort of non-friendship feelings for Dean—or anyone else—before. Somehow today, he had seen Dean in a new context. It made no sense, did it? How could he now feel something when he hadn’t before? Had he just not recognized what he felt? He was so confused.

He thought about his dates with Amelia and then compared them to times he had gone out to eat with Dean. In terms of enjoyment, his meals with Dean had been infinitely more successful than his outings with Amelia. They had much more in common, for one thing, but more to the point, he just enjoyed Dean’s company a lot more.

Then he considered how he felt toward Sam versus what he felt for Dean. Was it possible that what he’d just considered being best friends was something else? He hadn’t felt _physical_ feelings for Dean before, of that he was certain. But then again, had Dean ever gotten close the way he had today? If Cas experienced sexual attraction from something other than simple visual input, it made sense that he wouldn’t have felt it until Dean got into his space the way he had earlier.

When they got to the store, Dean turned off the car, but did not get out. Instead, he turned toward Cas and looked at him searchingly.

“Cas, buddy, what the hell was that back there?” he asked in a quiet voice. “Are we just friends or are you saying you might feel more than that?”

Cas pressed his lips together, contemplating everything. After a moment, he sighed. “I don’t know, Dean,” he said honestly. “Can we get Missouri’s ingredients and discuss the rest when we get back to your house?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Okay. We can do that.”

~~@~~

Dean didn’t know what Cas was getting at with the whole flirting thing. He’d flirted with all those people this morning as a distraction from staring longingly at Cas like some lovesick teenager. He hadn’t been trying to make Cas jealous. He’s not even sure that’s what it _was_.

Then when Dean _did_ get up close and personal and put on his sultry seductive voice, damned if it wasn’t working. On Cas. Who said he didn’t have any of those feelings for Dean. But he sure seemed to be feeling something when Dean was talking all low and sexy in his ear. Or maybe he only had sexual feelings for Dean and that’s where it stopped?

Dean didn’t know what was happening. He kept quiet all the way to the store, trying to work out just what it was Cas wanted. If there was even a chance that Cas might have been wrong about his feelings, Dean had to know.

He didn’t really want to wait until they were back home, but he supposed it only made sense. So he held his questions while they grabbed flour and spices and a few other things for Missouri. Cas also bought some things for himself, since apparently that whole honey pecan pie deal was still on. The fact that Dean had almost forgotten about it spoke to his emotional turmoil, he thought. Since when did he forget about pie?

Back at his house, they dropped the groceries off in the kitchen and then went upstairs to Dean’s room. Thankfully, when he’d turned eighteen, Missouri had allowed him to convert the attic, so there was no risk of being overheard. Sam was in the dining room doing his homework on a Saturday, like a giant nerd. Dean would never admit to how proud it made him.

“Okay, Cas, out with it,” he said, as soon as they were upstairs and out of earshot. “What gives with the whole wanting me to flirt thing?”

“Dean, I... when you asked me about dating you, I meant it when I said I had no romantic feelings for you.”

He walked over and sat on Dean’s bed, as every hope Dean had was dashed again. Dean wanted to speak, to tell him to leave or something, but he could only stand there and stare and wait for Cas to say something else. It would probably just hurt more, but it was better than Dean having to move from this numb spot in which he was standing. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped and was falling into his shoes.

“Then today, when you winked at me and flirted with all those people... I saw you in a different context. I saw you, not as my friend of six years, but as Dean, sexual being.” Suddenly Dean’s heart was pounding again. Cas sighed. “I don’t know if that makes any sense, but I think perhaps that, while I genuinely believed I felt nothing for you, I just didn’t understand the things I was feeling.”

“What does this mean?” Dean asked in a reedy whisper.

“It means I....”

Here, Cas faltered. He licked his lips and rubbed his pants and looked everywhere but at Dean. Then he stood up and came close and Dean almost took a step back. Because he could smell Cas’s shampoo and soap and the gum he’d been chewing on the way home. He could feel the heat from his skin and see the stubble on his jaw.

“It means, I think that I might have some feelings for you, after all. But I believe you should kiss me, just to make sure.”

Dean’s brain gave him the blue screen of death. Nothing thinking-related was functioning. Thankfully, his body was on auto-pilot and he watched his hands reach out and pull Cas to him. He saw those big blue eyes get larger and larger until they closed. Then he felt those plump, perfect lips against his.

Cas made a sound high in his throat. His hands came up into Dean’s hair and pulled his head closer. Then he deepened the kiss and Dean’s brain rebooted. _Oh my God, I’m kissing Cas, that is Cas’s tongue in my mouth and that’s his hand on my waist and holy hell that is his dick against my leg._ His brain crashed again and this time, he was the one making the noise, but it was low and gruff.

Cas gently pushed him away. “Dean, we have to stop.”

It was like a bucket of cold water on Dean. “Oh. Yeah. Nothing, huh?”

“What?” Cas asked. “Are you crazy? I have to stop or I’m going to rip off your clothes. Besides that, we need to talk. About... about things.” He went back to the bed and Dean followed this time. “I don’t know what I feel exactly, but it’s definitely more than just friendship.” He frowned. “I suppose I’ll have to find another church.”

Dean had to look down to make sure he wasn’t in free fall. It sure felt like free fall.

“So what does this mean for us, Cas?” Dean asked, hope sparking through his blood and lighting it on fire.

“Honestly, I don’t know, Dean. It’s all so new for me. I’ve only gotten as far as I like you and I’m attracted to you. Beyond that, I guess that’s what we need to talk about.”

“Well, could we go out on a date sometime?”

Cas smiled and Dean would have jumped up and grabbed the moon if he could have. “I think that is the next logical step, yes.”

“Okay,” Dean said, thinking about all that Cas had been saying. “Well, how about next Friday? Will that give you enough time to adjust to all this before we take the next step?”

“We could go out sooner, if you wanted to...?” Cas suggested.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t want you to jump into this and decide you were wrong and you actually _don’t_ like me like that. I’d rather we talk between now and then and you take time to think and be sure that going out with me is something you want.”

“Of course, Dean. If you think that’s best,” Cas said, but he looked confused.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Look, this isn’t just a crush I’ve got, okay? I’ve got... feelings for you, Cas. Deep ones. So I don’t want to get my hopes up and then you change your mind, all right?”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I have no intention of playing games with your emotions, Dean. If I wasn’t certain that I liked you, I wouldn’t have kissed you.”

Dean’s smirk returned at that. “Thought you needed that kiss to be sure?”

“Yes, well, I may have stretched the facts a bit there,” Cas said, smiling softly. “I knew I liked you by then, I just wanted some confirmation of the physical aspects of that affection.”

Dean stepped close again. “I think I’d like some more confirmation myself,” he said in a low voice.

~~@~~

Kissing Dean was...well. It wasn’t anything like what Castiel had expected kissing to be. It had been so much less—and more—physical than he’d thought. It was physically arousing, there was no doubt of that at all, but beyond that, he felt close to Dean in a way he didn’t know how to explain. It was as if they were communicating on a brand new level.

When they put a stop to the kissing again—at Dean’s behest this time—Castiel suddenly remembered he was supposed to bake.

“Oh, I guess I’d better get started on your pie,” he said, as they stood apart, working to get themselves under control again.

Dean laughed. “Man, that is the second time today I forgot pie.” He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, though. You can bake it for me some other time.”

Castiel squinted at Dean and stepped a little closer to see him more clearly. “Who are you and what have you done with Dean?” he asked in a serious voice.

“Very funny,” Dean said, smiling and rolling his eyes. “Dude, look, you kiss better than pie tastes, all right? Even honey pecan pie. With ice cream.” As he spoke, he got steadily closer to Castiel and his voice got lower with every step.

“One more kiss and then we really have to—” Castiel would have finished his sentence, but he thought speaking into someone else’s mouth was probably rude. Besides, kissing was a much better way to spend his time.

“Boys?” Missouri called upstairs a few minutes later, causing them to jump apart guiltily. “Pie’s ready! Come on downstairs and get some after you’ve washed your hands!”

“Thanks, Missouri!” Dean shouted down to her.

“She’s going to know, the minute we walk downstairs,” Castiel said.

“Probably. She always knows everything. I should be used to it by now, but it’s still freaky.”

Sure enough, when they made it downstairs, Missouri gave them both a knowing smile. She patted Castiel’s shoulder as he walked past her too.

The pie, of course, was delicious. However, Castiel was not prepared for how the sounds of enjoyment Dean made over it would affect him. They’d never bothered him before—then again, he’d never kissed Dean until he wanted to strip him naked before, either. He ignored it the best he could, but Sam kept giving him odd looks.

A few bites from the end of his slice, Dean suddenly announced, “So, Cas and I have a date next Friday,” as if he was announcing it was supposed to rain tomorrow.

“That’s wonderful,” Missouri said sincerely.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, looking excited.

Taking Dean’s cue, Castiel decided to be blunt. “Yes. I realized today that I was too hasty when I told Dean I didn’t have any of those sort of feelings for him.”

“Aw, man, that’s awesome, Cas!” Sam said, jumping up to hug him. “Maybe Dean won’t mope around the house anymore.”

“Shut up!” Dean said, swatting at his brother.

“None of that, now!” Missouri scolded. “Sam, you be nice to your brother. Dean, don’t you be hitting people. Castiel, you sure you wanna keep associating with these two knuckleheads?”

Castiel just smiled. “I am.”

Missouri smiled back. “That’s good then.”

~~@~~

Standing outside Castiel’s apartment, Dean felt like his spine was vibrating. His palms were sweating and his knee cartilage seemed to have been replaced with gelatin. He was a fucking mess. Then Cas opened the door and everything inside him settled.

“Hey,” he said, knowing there was the dopiest of smiles on his face but unable to do anything about it.

“Hello,” Cas said, smiling back. It wasn’t as dopey, but it looked happy, so Dean would take it.

“You, uh, you like these, right?” Dean asked, holding out the pot of chrysanthemums Missouri had insisted he bring.

Castiel’s eyes lit up. “I do, thank you.”

“I know it’s old-fashioned and silly, but Missouri made me,” he said, trying to scrub the embarrassment from the back of his neck, as Cas took the pot.

Cas just smiled. “I think it’s sweet, Dean. I like them. Let me put them in the window and we can go, all right?”

A few minutes later, they were on the road again. Dean wasn’t so sure about the evening he had planned, but it had seemed better to stick with things they would have done as friends and not try to go too fancy or whatever.

“Um, I was thinking mini-golf and then burgers and shakes from that place you like so much? If you wanna do something else, that’s cool, I just, um—”

“Whatever we do is fine, Dean. I’m just looking forward to spending time with you,” Cas said, boldly reaching over to take Dean’s hand where it rested on his thigh.

“This last week has been nice, Cas.”

Cas smiled, running a finger over Dean’s captured hand. “It has. It’s strange how little has changed when so much is not the same.”

Dean snorted. “It’s weird that I understood that. But yeah. It’s been just us, but... cranked up a notch or something, huh?”

“I believe that describes it well.”

They had talked on the phone every night since they’d kissed. That in itself was not unusual—though since Amelia it had happened much less often—nor were the topics of conversation that different from all their other conversations. Somehow, though, the tone had shifted. There was an undercurrent to everything now. Of longing and romance and wanting to be together in person. Dean had felt it alone for so long, but now that Cas was feeling it back, it was amplified.

Not having to tamp it down and hide it anymore was certainly nice. And whenever Cas brought the topic around to kissing, well, that was nice too. Dean could only hope he’d get more of those kisses tonight. They were kind of the best.

“You’re not going to be upset when I beat you at mini-golf, are you?” Cas asked innocently. “I’d hate to start our date off on the wrong foot.” His face was blank, but Dean could see the gleam in his eye as he pulled into the parking space.

“Oh, don’t worry, Cas. When _I_ beat _you_ , I’m sure you’ll be a gentleman about it, so it should be fine,” Dean retorted.

“Maybe we should bet on it,” Cas said.

“Wow, you’re feeling lucky, huh? All right, hotshot, what do you want if you win?”

Cas pretended to think about it. “How about a kiss?”

All at once, losing sounded pretty good to Dean.

~~@~~

Castiel tried to concentrate on his mini-golf game, but he only had eyes for Dean. Now that he knew he not only had feelings for Dean but was physically attracted to him, he couldn’t seem to stop looking at him for more than a few seconds at a time.

“Yes!” Dean crowed as he apparently executed a successful shot. “Beat that, Cas,” he said with one of those winks that made Castiel’s heart flutter in his chest.

“What was it you wanted if you won again?” Castiel asked as he stepped up to take his own shot.

“A second date,” Dean said without missing a beat.

Castiel, however, faltered on his swing. “Can I just forfeit now, then?”

“What, you giving up on that kiss already?”

Castiel smiled. “Well, I’m hoping you’ll take pity on me and give me a kiss anyway. Since we’re already going to have a second date and all.”

Dean grinned and stepped up close. “You ready to get out of here then?”

“Are you going to feed me before you try to get into my pants?” Castiel asked, straight-faced.

“I was thinking about it. I bet you kiss better when you’ve got a hot meal in you,” Dean teased.

“Only if you swear not to order onions on yours.”

“Dude, give me a little credit, would you?”

Castiel frowned, suddenly remembering how much dating experience Dean had. “No, I suppose you have had enough dates to know the rules.”

“Okay, first of all, that’s not a dating rule, that’s just good manners and Missouri taught me those.” He stepped closer and put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “And second, those were all just practice dates, anyway. Dates I only went on to distract myself from not being able to be with you.”

Castiel frowned even harder. “How long have you had feelings for me?”

“Pretty much from the beginning, I think,” Dean admitted, eyes sad.

Castiel gaped. “Why didn’t you ever say anything before I told you I was going out with Amelia?” Castiel asked.

Dean laughed, incredulous. “Uh, because I was afraid of a reaction like the one that happened, maybe? Or something worse, even. I didn’t want to be rejected or stop being friends. I kind of thought you felt something back but just didn’t wanna go against the church. And I knew that would make me mad and we’d fight, so....”

“Oh, Dean. All this time. I had no idea.” Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s wrist. “I’m really glad I was able to figure things out and realize that what I felt was more than I thought. I’m sorry for hurting you.”  
  
  
Dean smiled, looking happy. “Cas, it doesn’t matter. You’re with me now. All the rest of it... it was worth it to be here now.” His stomach rumbled loudly. They both laughed. “I guess we’d better get those burgers, huh?”

“I think that would be wise.”

~~@~~

Dean had been walking on air for weeks now. He and Cas were about to go on their ninth date and they’d been making out with increasing intensity since their first one. Dean had wanted to be with Castiel like this for as long as he could remember and to have it now was incredible.

“Hey,” Dean said, smiling like a sap when Cas got into the car.

“Hello,” Cas said back, smiling just as stupidly.

“Anything special you want to do tonight?” Normally, he planned things or Castiel did, but he hadn’t figured anything out for tonight. He just wanted to be with Cas.

“We could walk through the botanical gardens,” Cas suggested.

If Sam had suggested it, Dean would have put up a protest, but for Castiel, he agreed without comment. He pointed the car in that direction and they drove, Dean taking Cas’s hand and holding it as soon as they were off of Cas’s street. They talked about nothing and everything as they wound through the neighborhoods and eventually arrived at the gardens.

“You found a new church yet?” Dean asked as they walked along the first pathway.

He wasn’t paying much attention to the plants yet, but he was enjoying that airy feeling that only happened in a room with lots of plants.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Yes, I believe so. I went to services this past Wednesday and I’ll be going again this Sunday.” Cas pretended to check out a sign, but Dean knew he was just trying not to make eye contact when he said, “I don’t suppose you would want to go with me?”

Dean chewed his lip. He had left the other church mainly because of their homophobia, but he wasn’t sure he believed in any of that crap. Still, it would make Cas happy if he at least gave it a chance.

“I could go once. Check it out.” Cas spun around and gave him a smile he could have toasted bread with. “No promises,” he said, holding up a warning finger. “I may hate it just as much as the other one.”

“Yes, but you’re willing to try and that means everything. Thank you, Dean.” Cas gave him a sidelong glance, but Dean caught the hint of a smirk around his mouth. “You won’t try to steal the silver, right?”

Dean stopped dead and stared at Cas. “What?” he asked, knowing it was a terrible cover.

Castiel just laughed. “It took me a little while, but once you started telling me about your father, I eventually figured out what you originally came to the church for, Dean.”

“How long have you known?”

Cas shrugged. “For years, I suppose.” He nudged Dean’s shoulder with his own. “It doesn’t matter to me. I just thought I should let you know I knew.”

They continued walking along in silence for a while and then they came to a secluded bench. Not many people were around, anyway, but it was nice being tucked away out of sight for a bit. They sat together and held hands for a while, just breathing in the air and looking around at the plants.

Dean was feeling peaceful and content. He was not at all prepared for Cas to blurt out words that nearly stopped his heart.

“I think I’m in love with you, Dean,” Cas said in a rush, while Dean’s mind was occupied with the butterfly he’d spotted across the way.

He felt every cell in his body pause to take notice. Cas maybe loved him? He was afraid for a second that the thought might kill him, but then he realized it wouldn’t be very nice to die before he said it back.

“Me too, Cas,” he said quickly, before his brain could screw it up somehow. “Well, I know I am, but, yeah. For a long time.” He was aware he hadn’t actually said the words, but maybe Cas would be okay with that until he could make his brain and mouth cooperate with his heart.

“How would you feel about renting a hotel room tonight, Dean?”

“Huh?” Dean asked, nonplussed by the topic change.

“I think I would like to express my feelings physically,” Castiel explained as Dean was pretty sure he actually died for a few seconds.

“You’re trying to kill me, man. My heart can’t take all this,” Dean joked, though he was at least forty percent serious.

“If you’d rather not....” Cas said, looking confused and worried.

Dean laughed. “I didn’t say _that_. I think expressing your feelings physically sounds pretty damn good.”

Cas’s face relaxed. “Oh. Good.” He smiled. “I’ll pay for the room, since it was my idea.”

Dean considered protesting, but he was relieved by the offer, so he just nodded. He was making decent money, but he was saving up to move out of Missouri’s house once Sam went off to college. He only had another year before that happened, so he needed to make every penny count right now.

The idea made him a little sad, but he tried to shake it off. Not surprisingly, though, Castiel noticed. He had always been really perceptive about Dean’s moods.

“Are you all right?” Cas asked when they were in the car heading to the hotel he had chosen. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Second thoughts?”

Dean glanced at Cas with an expression of incredulity on his face. “Are you kidding? I’m excited about this. Maybe a little nervous, but no second thoughts.”

“So what is it? It’s not because I offered to pay, is it? I have a trust fund, you shouldn’t—”

Dean waved him off. “No, Cas, it’s nothing like that.” He sighed. “I was thinking about how I was glad you offered to pay because I’m saving up to move out when Sam goes to college and... it made me a little sad, thinking about how far away he’s gonna be, in just a year from now.”

Cas smiled at him softly and took his hand. “I know you’ll miss him, but he’ll visit. And we can visit him too.”

The idea that he and Cas might still be together a year from then went a long, long way toward improving his mood. He grinned and squeezed Cas’s hand back.

“You’re right. It’s gonna be good.”

~~@~~

Castiel was getting more nervous by the second.

He’d been thinking about this for a while, so it wasn’t as though it was a spur of the moment decision. Still, the prospect was daunting. He’d never done anything with anyone except the recent heavy petting sessions he’d been having with Dean.

He’d been fine all the way here, but now that they were in the room, things were different. Dean was in the bathroom taking a shower, which was part of the problem. It left Castiel alone with his thoughts and he wasn’t good at remaining calm when faced with the unknown. It was much easier to remember how much he wanted this when Dean was in the same room.

When he heard the water turn off, he jumped up from the edge of the bed where he’d been sitting. He immediately sat back down, then got up again and walked to the table and sat down there again. He busied himself drinking a bottle of water until the bathroom door opened. Then he sat up straight and held his breath.

Dean walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Water was beaded all over his skin and his hair glistened with it as well. Water made his eyelashes dark and thick, showing off the green of his eyes. All of Castiel’s nerves faded away, washed out of existence by pure desire.

Castiel had never wanted anything the way he wanted Dean in that moment. He couldn’t believe he had lived so long without realizing the beauty that was right in front of him. He stood and walked toward Dean, stepped out of his shoes and peeling off layers of clothes as he went. Their gazes were locked on each other the whole way.

Castiel didn’t know if Dean was breathing, but he knew he wasn’t.

“You sure about this, Cas?” Dean asked in a rough voice as he got close enough to touch.

“Positive,” he breathed as he reached out and took Dean’s towel.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and then immediately started to close as Castiel moved in for a kiss. Castiel was still in his boxers, but otherwise the pair of them were naked. Castiel could feel the damp heat of Dean’s skin as they kissed and he wanted to sink into it forever.

Dean’s hands came up and tangled in Castiel’s hair and he made a noise of pleasure in his throat when Castiel curled his tongue the way he knew Dean liked. Then Dean slid one of his hands out of Castiel’s hair and down his side, until his palm was resting just above the swell of Castiel’s ass. Castiel could tell by the way Dean’s fingers twitched that he wanted to move it lower, so he grabbed Dean’s hand and slid it further down himself.

That was apparently all the encouragement Dean needed because he lifted his hand and slid it back down—inside the boxers this time. The feel of Dean’s shower-warmed hand against his cheek was one of the most arousing things he’d ever felt. He was getting hard already from the kissing, but he felt his cock surge up at the grip of Dean’s hand on his ass.

Castiel broke the kiss to take off his boxers. Then he took Dean’s hand and led him over to the bed. They lay down side by side and resumed kissing and stroking each others’ skin and Castiel thought he could lose himself in sensation and have an orgasm just from that stimulation alone.

However, it seemed Dean had other plans.

~~@~~

Dean made a stop at the drug store on the way to the hotel, leaving Cas in the car. He’d never bought three of his five items before, and he was a little nervous that the cashier was going to know his activities and judge them. However, when he got to the register, he found a woman either unfazed or uninterested in why he was buying condoms, lube, an enema kit, a travel-sized dental hygiene kit with toothbrushes, paste and mouthwash, and a packet of six wash cloths at 4:52 on a random Thursday.

He’d thought about being with Castiel for a long time and he knew he intended to bottom. And if he was going to bottom, he knew he needed to be clean for it. He knew the lube was a vital necessity, but he wasn’t sure about the condoms. They were both still virgins, so far as he knew, but he wasn’t entirely sure Cas was going to believe him. He had stretched the truth on a few occasions to make it sound like his dates went better than they had and he’d have to do some convincing now that it was time to come clean.

He got the cloths because if he were a housekeeper, he sure as shit wouldn’t wanna clean up other people’s jizz rags. He figured these could just be thrown away when they were used, whereas hotel ones would need to go in the hotel laundry. He got the dental travel kit so they could spend the night—and so he could kiss Castiel with fresh breath before that.

He took care of cleaning and preliminary prep in the shower. Then he stood there behind the door taking deep breaths for a couple of minutes before going back out into the hotel room. He was ready, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. He’d wanted to be with Cas for years and the time had finally come. He had a fresh rush of adrenaline and joy when he remembered that—at long, long last—Castiel loved him back.

He hadn’t expected Cas to be waiting for him quite so eagerly. They’d been swimming together many times, but this was the first time he’d seen Castiel in so few clothes when he was actually allowed to look. The boy was gorgeous. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight before his towel was yanked aside and he was lost in a kiss.

Everything was a blur until they were on the bed. He could only take so much of their cocks rubbing against each other before he started to grow impatient for more. Dean rolled Castiel onto his back and kissed him some more, then he sat up and excused himself. He went to retrieve the lube from the bathroom and the condoms from the drug store bag.

“Do we need condoms? I mean, neither of us has had sex before, but it’s up to you,” he said, returning to the bed with the items.

Cas looked surprised but pleased and he shook his head. “No. We don’t need them. You’ve really never done anything before?”

Dean shrugged. “Nobody else was you.” It seemed so obvious to him that he didn’t understand why Castiel had that look on his face, but he didn’t mind. It seemed like a happy look, so that was all right.

He climbed back up on the bed and lay over Cas again, kissing him while he worked a little more lubricant into himself. He also wanted to make sure—now that he’d seen exactly how big Cas was—that he was prepped enough.

“You ready, Cas?” he breathed with his forehead pressed to Cas’s.

Castiel nodded. “Will it hurt?” he asked, looking worried.

Dean had to laugh at that. “How should I know? But, no, I don’t think so. It isn’t supposed to, if you prep right.”

Cas made his adorable confused face. “How do you prep?”

Dean blushed slightly at the question. “You, um, you use your fingers to, uh, open things up.”

Castiel’s eyes grew to saucer-like proportions. “Oh. Well, I guess we should do that, then.”

Dean chuckled. “You know, you really should learn to use the internet to look up stuff like this before you just say ‘let’s go get physical,’ Cas,” Dean scolded mildly.

Cas looked sheepish. “I suppose that would have been wise. It’s a little late now.”

“Well, you should still look it all up later. I mean, for if we ever decide to change it up.”

Cas looked a little nervous again. “Can we kiss again before we, um, prep? I don’t think I’m quite as ready as I thought.”

Dean smiled indulgently. “Cas, we can kiss all you want, but the prep’s already done. I took care of it in the shower.”

“You—” Cas began and then the saucer eyes returned. “Oh. Oh, I thought you were going to do it to me. You’re going to... oh.”

“Is that okay?” Dean asked, concerned.

Cas smiled at him and slid a hand against his cheek. “Of course it is, Dean. I just assumed... never mind. It doesn’t matter. Kiss me, please?”

Dean was more than happy to do that. They kissed and groped until they were both achingly hard again and then Dean shifted so that he was straddling Castiel’s hips. He held Cas’s gaze as he took his cock and lubed it up, then guided it to his hole.

“Here goes,” he said as he maintained the eye contact and pressed back and downward just slightly. Cas groaned and Dean made his own noises of enjoyment. There was a slight burn, but mostly it was a pleasant sensation to feel Cas entering him, filling him.

“Dean, you feel incredible,” Cas gasped out when Dean had slid about halfway down.

Dean pulled up and slid back down, this time making it almost all the way. One more shift upward and then he was able to take Castiel’s cock completely inside himself. He stopped for a moment to appreciate the feeling and allow Cas to catch his breath too.

“Feels so good, Cas,” he said. “Didn’t know it would feel like this.”

He started to rock himself up and down on Cas’s shaft, reveling in the sight of Cas coming undone and all the uncontrolled noises he was making as Dean started to ride him in earnest. Dean couldn’t believe how he felt. The feeling between his legs was indescribable. It was the pleasure of a massage and the relief of scratching an itch combined and it was so much more than either one or both together.

For the first time, he realized how connected the nerves between his ass and his cock were and he delighted in the discovery. His thighs were cramping and he shifted, seeking a new, easier angle. What he found instead was that when Cas’s cock rocked against a certain spot inside him, his insides lit up like a candle and he lost all ability for thought.

“Oh my God, Cas, fuck,” he breathed, barely aware he was speaking. “Oh my God, that’s so good, so fucking good, yes, Cas, please,” he continued as he spiraled up and up and up.

“Dean, I’m going to—” Cas started to say, but it was too late for them both.

Their orgasms hit at just about the same time and their shouts mingled in the air and their rocked together chasing bliss. When it was over, Cas pulled out of him gently and then gathered Dean to him. He held on to him tight, pressing kisses all over his face and hair. Dean could do little more than hang on, as he was barely conscious. He’d never had an orgasm that intense with his hand and he wasn’t used to the aftermath.

“Dean, that was amazing. I love you so much,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s head, along with dozens of other similar sentiments that Dean didn’t even take in.

Dean just lay there, soaking up the affection—basking in it like a cat in a band of sunlight on a cold day. He couldn’t even muster the energy to speak back. He just nuzzled Cas’s chest and occasionally stroked him with feeble hands.

Finally, he managed a faint, “Love you too,” before he drifted off for a brief, sated sleep.

~~@~~

Castiel woke up disoriented, pale pre-dawn light streaming through into his room. Then he felt the warm body that was using his chest as a pillow and it all came back to him. He smiled and gently kissed the spiky hair just below his face, then drifted back to sleep, content.

When he woke again, it was to the sensation of kisses landing all over his chest and face. He wanted to smile, but he held it in, just enjoying the feeling of those kisses. He wasn’t quite ready for Dean to escalate things yet. He wanted to get more kisses first.

When the lips closed around a nipple, however, there was no holding in the gasp that escaped him.

“Knew you were faking,” Dean said with a grin as Castiel finally opened his eyes.

Castiel smiled down at him. “Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?”

“Probably the best I’ve ever slept in my life, Cas.”

“This mattress is very comfortable,” Castiel said, even though he knew that wasn’t why. He was feeling vulnerable now, for some reason.

Dean just smiled at him knowingly. “Yeah, but I’m pretty sure it was the pillow I had that made the difference.”

He had his hands clasped on Castiel’s chest and his chin was planted on top of them, so he was staring up into Castiel’s face. Castiel smiled and dropped his gaze.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said easily. “Last night was even better than I ever dreamed it would be.” He put on a mischievous expression. “And trust me, I’ve dreamed about it a lot.”

“I’m glad I could exceed expectations, Dean,” Castiel dead-panned. Then he smiled softly. “I love you too. Very much.”

In the shower, Castiel decided to find new ways to express his affections physically. When Dean dropped to his knees to return the favor, Castiel was pretty certain he experienced a new plane of existence. He couldn’t be sure because he was rendered half-conscious by the encounter with Dean’s mouth.

As they stood in the center of the room embracing a little while later, Dean kissed Castiel for a long time, then rested their heads together, his arms wrapped firmly around Castiel’s shoulders. He rubbed their noses together gently, then planted a kiss on Castiel’s.

Dean whispered tenderly, “Who would have thought you’d turn out to be the thief, huh?” He pressed another soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. “I came into that church to steal the silver and instead you stole my heart.”

Castiel didn’t stop kissing Dean for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please love me via comment, darlings. I need you. We're family. ♥


End file.
